dwaifandomcom-20200214-history
Stats Explained
Sometimes when you look at a thing, it has STATS. This can be very confusing as sometimes you don't know what these are. So here is an explain. STR, CON, DEX, INT, CHA and WIS These 6 stats are all abbreviations. Specifically: What you must keep in mind, is that for all these stats, a value of 10 is human level, and a value of 0 is the smallest level imaginable. The scale is somewhat exponential, and a score of 100 essentially means you are a god. Let's go over every individual stat in some detail. Strength Strength is essentially a person's muscle power, or otherwise their ability to brute force physical challenges, by, quite simply, brute force. Thus an entity with 10 STR might be able to lift a person, whereas someone with 0 STR would not even be able to pump blood through their own veins. The only way for something to be alive with 0 STR would be by being a ghost or something similar. Then they cannot move anything except for their own massless form, and have to communicate with others by beaming messages into their minds or similar. A strength of 20 is significantly more that twice as strong as a strength of 10, because the scale is largely exponential. Therefore an entity with 20 STR might be able to lift a bus or a building, while an entity with a strength of 30 might be able to level whole city blocks, and something with 40 STR could move a whole island. 50 STR could toss a whole country in the air, 60 STR could change the orbit of Dwaia, and 70 STR could crush reality itself. Then at 80 STR one could begin applying strength in metaphorical and nonphysical ways, such as "breaking the ice" or "slaying at guitar". 90 STR allow the manipulation of concepts, and 100 STR elevates one to omnipotent, as you can just punch existence itself into submission, or create an infinite amount of universes from the big bangs from one kick. Constitution Constitution tells us how healthy and virile someone or something is. 10 CON is the constitution of an average human. At that level, you can still get sick and hurt quite easily, but you're able to thrive. 7 CON is someone who easily gets hurt or sick, who needs frequent care in order to thrive as a person. Such a person might neglect the outside world and choose to work as a librarian instead. Or a writer perhaps, to avoid people. 3 CON is about the level of a slug. You can be easily hurt by just a little pressure. You need absolute peace around you to stay alive. At 0 CON, you're dead. At 20 CON, you can easily walk through fire or swim through ice water. Most diseases don't get through your immune system. 30 CON allows you to swim through magma, as long as you have the strength for it. You could also get frozen in a huge block of ice, and survive. At 40 CON, you cannot be pierced by most weapons. Not many poisons in the world will do anything to you. Of course, you might still need to watch out for someone with a comparable STR stat. At 50 CON, even if you could be pierced, it wouldn't hurt you. You would keep on surviving. At 60 CON, even if your body was torn into a 1000 pieces, they would still all function as a single body. At 70 CON, anything that tries to hurt you has a positive effect instead. Your immune system reached outward, turning thugs and beggars alike into functioning members of society. At 80 CON, the world starts reshaping to work out well for you, though no physics is outright broken yet. Bur at 90 CON, even the fabric of reality begins yielding to your protective halo. And at 100 CON, the universe is your play thing, and you have become a god. Dexterity Dexterity is you ability to move with agility. To bend your body the way you intend to, without needing to put in more force. To evade attacks. It also feeds in to you stealth, your ability not to be seen. At 10 DEX, you have the agility of a human. You can do your stretches. You can jump one to three meters if needed. You can run a brisk pace. At 7 DEX, you move like an obese person. You can still get around, but with far less grace. A big body might mean attacks are far harder to avoid, and ledge are very difficult to scale. At 3 DEX, you're like a plant. You move very slowly, but if a human came up to you with the intent of defeating you, they'd have a lot of time to do so, as you couldn't really escape. At 0 DEX, you're like a rock. If there's anything you can do to block attacks, it has to be passive or defensive. Not evasive. You might be a really hot rock. Or perhaps you're a crystal at the center of a crypt, and the way you stay unharmed is by psychically controlling the crypt around you. At 20 DEX, you can steal someone's watch without them noticing. Pass by guards. Evade any normal attacks with ease. At 30 DEX, you can steal someone's clothes without them noticing. You can slip out of a collapsing castle with ease. At 40 DEX, you can steal a house without anyone noticing. You can avoid getting wet while it's raining by slipping past the the drops. At 50 DEX, you can steal a city. If a nuke came crashing down on you, you'd be able to avoid it. At 60 DEX, you can leap to another country by using efficient techniques alone. At 70 DEX, to another planet. At 80 DEX you can avoid having to do a job to get the coin. At 90 DEX you can avoid any undesireable or leap through time itself. At 100 DEX, you maneuver yourself into the reality you want, and effectively become a god. Intelligence Intelligence is your ability to use reasoning and logic to solve problems, as well as your knowledge of the world as acquired through academic studies. Perhaps you use it to crack a code by solving the math behind it, or you figure out how an ancient machine works, or you convince someone by logically deducing what they want, and offering it to them. Perhaps you've studied cros and can therefore handle them skillfully. 10 INT gives you, to no one's surprise, an IQ of 100. 7 INT, however, is the intelligence of a goblin. Still intelligent enough to make some deductions, to interact with people, definitely to survive and communicate. At 3 INT, you have the mind of a toddler. You have no concept of self. When someone puts their hands in front of their face, you'll think they've disappeared. At 0 INT, you purely rely on instinct. You cannot learn except by intuitive training. If you also have 0 WIS, then you don't have an intuition either, and therefore you cannot learn or react instinctively at all. You would be limited to absorbing nutrients from the surroundings by pure chance. Category:Info